You Belong With Me
by percabethfangirl77
Summary: Annabeth Chase has had a crush on her best friend, Percy Jackson, since they were twelve. She wanted him badly, but she had only one problem: He had a girlfriend. Based on the song and music video: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.
1. New Neighbors

You Belong With Me  
New Neighbors (4 years old)

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Daddy said. He turned the round black wheel in front of him.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"Not yet, Honey." Mommy said. She touched my hair and started playing with it.

"That tickles!" I giggled and I wiggled on her lap. "Mommy! It tickles!"

She laughed and pulled me close. She kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, Mommy."

I looked out of the window. I saw the blue sky. I saw the green grass.

I saw flowers. All different colors. Pink, Purple, Yellow, Orange, Orange, Orange...

I fell asleep.

* * *

Percy POV

"Hi Mommy. Watcha doin?"

"I'm baking cookies."

"_Blue_ cookies?" I asked.

Mommy laughed.

"Why do you like your food blue so much?"

"Because it's dilishus!"

"Is it?" She put a blue cookie in my mouth.

I chewed. "It is dilishus!"

Mommy laughed. "Don't you mean, delicious?"

"That's what I said! Dilishus!"

She laughed again. "Thank you, Percy. Save some for the new neighbors."

"New neighbors?"

"Yes," Mommy said, "I heard they'd be arriving today. I can't wait to meet them!"

"You think I'll meet a new friend?" I asked.

"Maybe." Mommy's shoulders move up.

"Hey! How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you move your shoulders up?" I asked.

"Oh," Mommy laughed a bit, "You mean shrugging."

She moved her shoulders up again.

"That's so cool!"

I tried shrugging. My head moved, not my shoulders.

"Ugh! This is so bad."

Mommy laughed. "You'll get it someday, Sweetie."

"Come on!" I tried shrugging again and again. It still didn't work.

"Could you hand me the whisk?" Mommy asked.

I shrugged. I didn't even know what a whisk is. How did she expect me to— Wait.

Hey! I shrugged! I actually shrugged!

"I did it, Mommy! I shrugged!"

Mommy laughed. I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for helping me, Mommy."

"Anytime, Sweetie." Her eyebrows moved up and down.

"Hey! How'd you do that?"

Mommy laughed and she shrugged.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"We're here!" Daddy said loudly.

I looked out the window. I saw a red house with a chimney. It had two green square bushes in front.

"Do you like it, Annabeth?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah. It's nice."

"Just nice?"

"Well, I haven't seen the inside yet."

"Okay. Let's go in and tell me what you think."

"Wait. Daddy?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Where do we sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our beds didn't fit the car. Do we have to sleep on the floor?" I asked.

Daddy and Mommy laughed.

"Annabeth, our beds are already inside the house." Mommy said.

"Really? But how?"

"Movers."

"What are Movers?"

"They are people whose job is to move furniture from one building to another building."

"But when did they move our things?"

"Yesterday." Daddy replied.

"Oh."

He smiled. "Come on, let's go inside."

We entered the house and it was big.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Can I see my room now? Please?"

Mommy laughed. "After we tour the house. Alright?"

I nodded and held Mommy's hand. We walked around the house as Daddy showed us every room.

"This is the living room." He said. It was a white room with a red furry carpet.

"Ooh!" I lied down on the floor.

"What do you think of this room, Annabeth?" Daddy asked me.

"Comfy and very soft." I said.

Daddy grinned and said, "Let's go to the kitchen."

Mommy pulled me up and we walked out of the living room.

"Kitchen." Daddy said when we entered a room full of cabinets and drawers.

"I hope you like it, Athena." Daddy smiled at Mommy.

"Like it? I love it!" Mommy kissed Daddy on the cheek. Daddy turned red.

Mommy looked around for a while.

"This is beautiful, Fredrick. Thank you." Mommy said.

"Only the best for the best." Daddy said.

Mommy smiled and gave Daddy one more kiss.

"Okay. Let's check out the bedrooms."

"Finally!" I grabbed Daddy's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Daddy said.

I ran up the stairs, letting go of Daddy's hand. I was already at the top. Mommy and Daddy were still walking.

"Come on! Hurry! Hurry!" I told them.

"Calm down, Annabeth." Daddy laughed softly.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited." I said.

"Okay. Your room is on the right side, down the hall."

"Great! Which door?"

"The last one."

I ran down the hall and I looked for the last door on the right side. It's white.

I looked back at Mommy and Daddy and I point at the door. They both nodded.

I opened the door. My room was so nice!

It had green walls and a white floor. I saw things like a mirror, tables, a shelf and a bed.

The bed was just the right size. It had white bar thingies at the head of the bed. The blanket was colorful! There was green, red, yellow and more! I lied down on it and it was so soft.

"Do you like your room, Annabeth?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, very!" I said.

Daddy nodded,"I'll just continue touring the house with your mom. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, thanks. I'll just stay here in my room."

"Okay." Mommy and Daddy were about to walk out the door until I said, "Wait. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"It's right across the hall." Daddy said.

"Okay, thank you!"

I was left alone in my room.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the window with a white curtain. I looked outside and saw a boy in his room.

He was playing with a blue robot. I watched him play for a while. He saw me looking and he waved at me.

I waved back.

He smiled and said something. I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I said.

He tried talking again. I still couldn't hear him.

"WHAT?" I said, louder.

He looked annoyed. He told me something I couldn't hear and he went out of his room.

I didn't mind. I decided to go play with my LEGO. I remembered that my toys were still in the boxes. I went to look for Mommy and Daddy.

* * *

**Hi! I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! Please R&R :) Thanks!**


	2. Friends

You Belong With Me

Friends

* * *

Annabeth POV

_Ding-dong._

"Hm," Daddy said, "Who could that be?"

He stood up from his seat. Mommy followed him and I did too.

We all walked to the door. Daddy opened it and there was a woman and a boy.

"Hi! Are you the new neighbors?" The woman asked. She was really pretty, like Mommy. She had long, brown hair and a really nice smile. Her eyes were sparkly blue. And best of all, she smelled like candy.

"Yes, we are." Daddy smiled.

"I'm Sally and this is Percy." Percy waved at me and I waved back. I recognized him as the boy I saw from my window. He had black hair that was kinda messy and green eyes that made me think of the ocean.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Sally said.

"Thanks Sally. I'm Athena. This is my husband, Fredrick. And this is Annabeth." Mommy said, patting my head.

Sally smiled and said, "It's great to meet all of you. We brought you some cookies!" She held out a bag and handed it to me. "Here you go, Sweetie."

I opened it and saw cookies. But not just any cookies, _blue_ cookies!

"Wow!" I took a bite. "This is yummy! How'd you make it blue?"

"A little magic and a potion I like to call _food coloring_." She winked.

I giggled and took another bite from my cookie. I liked Sally. She was so nice and funny.

"Next time, can you make it purple?" I asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Sure, Sweetie." Sally smiled.

Mommy asked, "Sally, would you and Percy like to come inside?"

Before Sally could answer, Percy said, "Yes!"

Everyone laughed again and we entered the house.

* * *

Percy POV

We all walked into a room with a fluffy red carpet. I had this urge to lie down on it but I stopped myself.

Everyone went to sit down on the sofas. Well, everyone except Annabeth. She was lying on the floor, drawing something on a sketch pad.

I wanted to go to her but I couldn't because Mommy was still holding my hand.

"Mommy? Can you let go?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, Sweetie. You can go play with Annabeth." Mommy said.

I nodded and walked towards Annabeth.

"Hi, Annabeth." I said.

Annabeth looked up and I saw her gray eyes. She looked really smart with those eyes. They looked nice.

"Hi." She said and continued back to drawing.

"Watcha drawing?" I asked.

"A building. Does it look okay?" She gave me the paper.

"Wow!" It looked so good! The lines were so straight, it looked like she used a ruler.

"Is it okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "It's great!" I said.

"Really? Thanks!" Annabeth grabbed the drawing and stood up.

"Where you going?" I asked and stood up too.

"My room." She said and headed out of the room. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at her.

"You coming or what?" She called. I realized that she was talking to me.

I followed her to her room.

...

Her room looked kinda empty. There weren't any stuff on the shelves. There were a few boxes in the side. In the corner of the room, I saw a tower made out of LEGO.

"Did you build this?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"It's looks really cool." I said.

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled.

"So... What do we do now?" I asked.

"I dunno." She said.

We were quiet for a while...

"Ooh! I know! We can go camping." Annabeth said.

"Camping? Like, here?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun." Annabeth smiled.

"Okay! So, how do we do that?"

Annabeth smiled. "First, we need to make a tent."

"How?"

"We can use my blanket and the empty boxes over there." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah!" We grabbed the boxes and started to put them on top of each other. Then, we covered the top with a blanket.

"Great job, Percy!"

"Thanks! You too, Annabeth."

We high-fived.

"Hm," Annabeth said, "We need other stuff too. Like food."

"We have food. The cookies, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah! Cookies, check."

"Sleeping bags?"

"I don't have any but we could use my pillows."

"Sure."

"And maybe a flashlight. Oh, lemme check my stuff." Annabeth said.

"Okay."

I watched as she went to one of the boxes with things in it. She pulled out a lot of stuff like a box of pencils, a bag, a sweater, a book, and a flashlight. A flashlight. Great! She found one.

"Found it." She smiled.

We walked over to our camp site and it looked pretty cool. Annabeth was really good with this planning stuff.

We were silent. We were just eating the cookies inside the tent, not making any sounds. Until I said something,

"How old are you?"

"Four." Annabeth answered, smiling.

"Really? Me too."

"Cool!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like purple. You?"

"Blue."

"If you were a superhero, what power do you wanna have?"

I loved these kinds of questions. "I wanna have water powers. It would be really cool! What about you?"

"I wanna have that mind reading power thing. Ooh! And invisibility."

"Nice!" I said.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked.

"Strawberry." Annabeth said.

"I like chocolate."

"Favorite movie?"

"Finding Nemo. Best movie ever."

"Really? Me too! I love Finding Nemo!"

"Cool! Favorite character?"

"Dory." We said at the same time.

We laughed and we continued to talk like that until the door opened,

"Annabeth?"

It was Annabeth's mommy.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Percy!"

It was _my_ Mommy.

"Mommy!"

"Do you kids wanna go to the park?" My Mommy asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth and I stood up at the same time and ran out of the room.

I heard our mommies laugh.

Me and Annabeth had a race down the stairs. Annabeth won.

"Yes! I win!" Annabeth said happily.

"No! I was making you win!" I said.

"Yeah, right! I'm just too fast!" Annabeth smiled.

I stuck my tongue out at Annabeth. Annabeth stuck hers back.

"Okay, kids! Ready to go?" Athena asked.

"What about Daddy?" Annabeth asked her Mommy.

"He had to go to a meeting. He'll be back later, though." She answered.

"Oh, okay! Let's go!" Annabeth said.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We got to the park and I was very excited! I looked around me and I saw a big playground!

I looked back and I saw Mommy talking to Percy's mommy. But where was Percy?

"Boo!"

I screamed and fell down on my butt. I looked up and saw Percy laughing really hard.

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out. "That hurt!"

Percy's face changed and I saw that he felt bad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Annabeth! I didn't know that you were gonna fall and get hurt!" Percy said.

"It's okay. Can you help me up?" I asked.

I reached my hand out and Percy took it. Just before Percy pulled me up, I pulled him down. Now, he was also on the ground.

"Now we're even." I said, smiling.

"Okay." Percy said.

We looked at each other and said nothing. Then all of a sudden, we started laughing. Hard.

"What on earth are you kids doing on the ground?" I looked back and saw both our mommies with confused faces.

Percy and I just laughed again and stood up.

"Mommy, can me and Annabeth go to the playground?" Percy asked.

"Okay, Sweetie. Just remember to be careful!" Sally called as we started walking to the playground.

"We will!" We called back.

"Wanna race?" Percy asked.

"You sure? I might beat you again." I said with a smile.

"I won't take it easy this time." Percy said.

"I'm still gonna win." I said, getting ready to run.

"We'll see." Percy smiled.

We both started to count, "One, two, three!"

We both ran as fast as we could.

...

I was almost there! Just a few more steps. I told myself to run faster and I finally reached the playground.

_Yes!_

I stopped and smiled. I looked back and saw Percy running behind me.

"Nice try." I said, patting Percy's back. He looked annoyed.

"I'll beat you, next time." Percy said and walked to the swings.

I followed him and sat on the swing beside him.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"What stuff do you like to do?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean, _stuff_?"

"What do you like doing? Like, um, what's that word again?" Percy said.

"Oh, like... _hobbies_?"

"Yeah! That thing. Hobbies."

"Not much. Well, I like to draw houses and towers and stuff." I answered.

"Oh yeah!"

"What about you?" I asked.

"I like swimming! It's so fun, especially at the beach!" Percy said.

"Favorite animal?"

"Shark." Percy smiled.

"I like owls." I said.

Our talk just stayed like that. I learned that Percy's full name was Perseus Jackson. He liked to eat blue food because of his mommy. He liked the taste of Coke and Percy loves the show Avatar: The Last Airbender. I did too!

"Hey, do you hear something?" Percy asked.

We listened and heard the sound of a very familiar music...

"Ice cream!" We both shouted.

We ran to our mommies and asked them if we could buy ice cream. They agreed and we walked to the ice cream truck.

"Hello!" The ice cream man said.

"Hi!" Percy said.

"What will you be having for today?" He asked.

"One chocolate and one strawberry."

"Hey, you remembered!" Annabeth said, smiling at him.

"Of course I do! You're my friend." He said, smiling back.

"Here you go, kids." The ice cream man handed us our ice cream and Sally paid.

"Annabeth, what do you say to Mrs. Jackson?" Mommy said.

"Oh please. You can call me Sally, Mrs. Jackson sounds old." She made a face and I giggled.

"Thank you, Sally." I said.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Sally smiled at me.

"Annabeth, wanna sit at that bench over there?" Percy asked while Mommy and Sally talking.

"Okay." We sat at the bench and ate our ice cream.

"Have any funny jokes?" I asked.

"I have one! What does the seaweed say when he gets stuck at the bottom of the sea?"

"What?"

"_Kelp_ me!"

Percy and I laughed.

"I have one too." I said.

"Go." Percy looked excited.

"What did the sea tell the shore?"

"What?"

"Nothing. He just _waved_." I said.

Percy and I laughed again. We just kept sharing our very corny jokes until we decided to go back to the playground. We went on the slide, monkey bars, the seesaw and went back to the swings.

After that, our mommies called us and said it was time to go. On our way home, Percy and I continued to talk,

"Then the guy said "Weeee!" And guess what he got?"

Percy thought for a while and laughed. I laughed too.

"Today was really fun! Thanks Percy." I smiled.

"For what?" Percy said.

"For being my friend, silly!" I said.

"Oh. Well, thanks to you too, Annabeth." We both smiled at each other.

"Race you back home?" Percy said.

I smiled. "You are so going to lose."

I ran as fast as I could. I laughed the whole way at the boy who could never beat me at a race. Percy Jackson, my new friend.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm really, really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'll make it up to you and try to update faster. Again, I'm very, _truly_, sorry! **

**If you want to know the "wee" joke, read this:**

**Once upon a time, there was a magic slide that could grant wishes whenever you slid down. **

**A guy named Bob slid down and said, "I wish to be the richest man in the whole world!" And he did. **

**A guy named Bill slid down and said, "I wish to be the strongest man in the whole world!" And he did.**

**A guy named Ben slid down and said, "Weeeee!"**

**And guess what he got? That's right. Wee. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
